Moon lit Camp
by MadelineMoon
Summary: Vincent finds company in Cloud on some late summer nights. Yaoi. Here's hoping you enjoy. Review if you care to.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of it's characters, though the story is my own.

XxX

Vincent gets attacked one late summer night, and Cloud helps out. NothingM rated happens in this chapter, but it's rated M anyway as most of the other chapters are.

Please review!

Your friend Madeline

XxX

Chapter 1- Vulnerable

Vincent Valentine liked cold nights huddled in his tent. In the winter, the group would put the fire out early evening and everyone would stay in their tents. But, unfortunately, summer had come all too quickly, and the group stayed around the campfire until the early hours of the morning, watching the flames flicker and die away. He could not stand the constant heat. The constant laughter and loud cheers or drunken tears of his group.

That night, he sprawled out beneath the shade of a tree, watching the stars above him, and appreciating the distance he had from the rest of the group. He unbuttoned the top of his trench coat, and removed the red cloak above it completely. He even pulled away the red band that tied around his forehead, and threw it aside.

The gunman felt his eyelids closing, only for them to fly open again at the nearby sound of a rustle. His hand found his gun, his the finger- the trigger. He sat up and shot into the darkness in one swift movement. The bang echoed, and the chatter around the camp fire ceased.

Vincent, now splattered with a reasonable amount of blood, was approached by their leader, Cloud Strife, with a puzzled yet stern expression which seemed to ask 'what did you shoot?'. Vincent had thought it a shame that the young man had lost all his spirit, the blonde had always been quiet, but before he had noticed a spark in the young leader's eye whenever he caught the attention of the young flower girl. Her death had stolen part of his soul, and the gunman could not surpress his pity at the sight of the empty boy, he knew how it felt to lose a love. Sensing the younger man's confusion, Vincent simply said, "I shot a bore".

Cloud pushed blonde locks of spikey hair from his face and stared at the older raven-haired man. "Oh", he said, "You might want to clean up", and turned away to leave.

XxX

There was a clear spring in the deep of the forest, a clear area, where the canopy seemed to seperate to show the heavens above. Vincent had made his way there, hastily throwing aside his gun upon his red cloak and black trench coat, leaving them under the shade of the tree, as to mark his place. The rest of the group had not mustered a word his way, not that he had given them the chance.

The spring shone a little in the light of the moon. The whole forest slept around him.

Vincent peeled away a heavy black shirt, and kneeled down to the water. It seemed to wash away a layer of worry that had gathered upon him over the last few days. The journey had taken a sudden hault at the death of a much loved member, Aeris, and now had suddenly been revived under the hot sweating surgic lights of new feelings the whole team hadundertaken, and everything seemed so much more preassured by time and urgency. He could not help but be a little more on guard, and a little more paranoid than usual.

He sighed a little as the water trickled over his bare chest. It was warm, yet cold enough to be refreshing. He stared into the shallow spring of the almost still water, and felt drawn to it's depths. Would it be so bad to feel clean? To wash away the sins he had commited? Yes. Doing so would be a sin committed in itself. But it was so very tempting...

His hands had fallen to his boots and they were soon flung aside. His belt fell away from his hips. He reached for his trousers. But then, another rustle. In another swift movement, Vincent had thrown his hand blade into the darkness. It hit something hollow, a tree perhaps. He had missed his target.

But the blade seemed to fly back at him from out of nowhere, impaling his arm. A quiet gasp escaped his lips. He wasn't about to lose a fight that easily. His other hand had just found another blade when a familiar voice spoke, "Vincent?", and his blood red orbs found those of chocolate as Tifa Lockheart stepped out of the shadows, her hands covering her mouth in shock. Tifa, Vincent had noticed, had also had her spirits dampened by the flower girls death. It was a shame, he reflected, that the fighter had and still did feel so much for Cloud, who had been...unable to return her feelings. The gunman could relate to being unrequitted, and had felt drawn to the young brunette of late.

She ran forward, "Oh my goodness...Vincent, I didn't mean...I thought...damnit!". Vincent's eyes averted hers, instead they found their way to the wound, and watched the blood trickle down his pale skin, just like the water. He felt tranfixed for a moment with his own injury, and then reality hit him. Tifa's eyes had found their way to his half naked body, and here he stood, caught off-guard, a horrific sight he must be, sewn by the dancing scars on his chest, keeping his inards in, and everything else out. "Vincent", her voice much calmer now, "let me" she said, indicating the wound. Her hands reached for his shoulder.

"No", he said, almost pleadingly, "I'll do it". And with that he turned away from her, and with one quick pull, the blade was out. He heard Tifa gasp, and felt her eyes on his back, "Please" he said. She felt a tear prick her eye as she turned her back to him.

The splashing of water could be heard, and soon, Vincent had pulled his shirt back on, and was walking away into the shadows clutching his arm, and cursing himself inside for not bringing his cloak or trench coat. He could hear Tifa hurrying after him, until she'd finally caught up. "Vincent I'm sorry. I think I have some materia left..." she said, her voice displaying sincere guilt. Vincent did not stop though, he did not want her help, he wanted her to leave him alone to reflect bitterly on his mistake, and its embarrassing consequences. "I have my own" he mumbled.

Tifa gave an audible sigh once they reached the camp. "I'm sorry Vincent, please let me check it, the blood is ruining your shirt" she tried. Vincent finally stopped, but did not turn to face her, "Tifa, do not be sorry, I can take care of this myself", he said, his voice not at all sympathetic, but Tifa did not mind as she hadn't expected any different than this, "...thankyou".

Vincent left her to her own ways as he collected his clothes and gun, and made his way to his tent. She had not however, expected a thankyou.

XxX

The tent was a mess. Not how he'd left it. However, he fell back carefree onto the sheets on his fairly clean side of the tent, and searched for his materia. He did not reach for the lamp, and risk the chance of a member of the group coming to see if he was alright, (Tifa had no doubt told everyone he was hurt).

He peeled the sleeve of his shirt away from the wound. The blood now rolled down from his left arm onto the sheets. He cursed again. Frantically searching for the shirt he had threw somewhere, he did not notice the tent opening, and Cloud climbing in. The blonde zipped the tent up and turned to where Vincent sat, blood coating his left arm, who was cursing inside yet again.

"Vincent, what happened to your arm?" he asked, his voice the same lifeless monotone it had been since her departure. Vincent was glad that Tifa hadn't infact told everyone, and also that Cloud hadn't over reacted like Tifa had. But still, the situation was awkward, no one had ever seen a bare inch of him before, and it had happened twice in one night, and it didn't help that Vincent never spoke a word to anyone either.

"Not much" he said quietly, greatful that Cloud did not reach over to the lamp. But did flinch when the blonde reached over and touched his arm without warning. A small gasp managed to escape his lips.

Cloud stared up at the pale man through half-lidded eyes, feeling priviledged almost to see the man's unnoticed beauty, unlike the others who (he believed) had not been blessed with such a rare opportunity.

Vincent however, who had been willingly deprived of any physical contact with another human being for many a year, was staring at the floor of their tent, and wincing as if Cloud's touch hurt more than the wound. Cloud frowned when noticing this, pulling his fingers away from the man beside him. Vincent frowned also. "Ummm...I", Cloud mumbled, "I think I have some materia left...". Vincent sighed quietly, he only wanted to help, as did Tifa, he might as well..."Thankyou".

Cloud looked up, puzzled at the older man. Why had he accepted his help? After a moment, he turned and searched clumsily through his pile of sheets and general mess that marked his side of the tent, and cringed when noticing the spill of his "general mess" onto Vincent's usually tidy side. He soon found a paper bag containing his materia, and pulled out something to heal his team mate's wound.

"I umm, have to...apply it to the wound" he mumbled, sounding much like his old self. The gun man noticed this, "Okay" Vincent coughed, scratching his neck with his good arm. "Lie down" Cloud said, trying to appear confident in his actions.

Vincent lay down, trying to restrain himself from clutching his injured arm. He averted Cloud's eyes as the younger man gently placed warm hands on a pale arm, visible just above a golden claw, and carefully applied the materia. It was a very luxorious feeling as the materia swept through him, the wound healed over and a pair of warm hands held him firmly. It was gone all too quickly. Coldness greeted him again, even on this warm night, and isolation surrounded him, making him frown and reach for the sleeve of his bloody shirt.

Cloud stared at the other man who now sat beside him, wiping away the remains of the blood with his ruined t-shirt, shivering in the warm midnight air. He looked away. The glowing camp fire outside the tent had dissapeared into the darkness, and he assumed everyone else had retired for the night. He wondered for a moment if Vincent would put on another shirt, but of course, they had found the man sleeping in a coffin, was he likely to bring luggage?

Vincent reached for his blood splattered trench coat. That bore was close when he shot it, Cloud thought, and also, was it really a bore Vincent shot, he didn't see the carcus? Absent-mindidly, the young ex-SOLDIER reached for his black shirt, and tossed it onto the other man's make-shift bed. Without another word, he crawled onto his bed and closed his eyes, he thought Vincent would appreciate that.

He smiled to himself as he heard the older man pulling the clean shirt over his head, and crawling under his own sheets.

XxX


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of it's character thoguh the story is my own.

XxX

Please review!

Your friend Madeline

XxX

Chapter two- Only Human

Morning came quickly for the group. Barret sat around the camp fire drinking tea from make-shift cups, Red was stretching his legs, and Cid was frying a make-shift breakfast over the waking flames. This Vincent knew as he sat up in his make-shift bed.

Cloud was still asleep in _his_ make-shift bed, the sheets were tangled in his legs, and revealed a bare chest. Vincent's gaze averted the young warrior as his pale cheeks turned a light shade of pink in the early morning sun. Normally the ex-Turk was awake by now, fully dressed and patrolling the area, but something had given him a pleasant night's sleep, and he wasn't one to complain that the nightmares had ended.

He noticed something by the door of the tent. He wiped his eyes of sleep and pulled a clean shirt into view. _His_ clean shirt. Tifa, he thought.

Cloud's eyes crept open, and he tried not to stir in his waking. Vincent, he believed was probably already awake, patrolling the area...but he wasn't. He had not noticed the blonde wake, who quietly pulled the sheets chin high, as he realised how much was on display. The pale beauty pulled off his shirt to reveal his bare chest, much to Cloud's blushing luck, and in full view in the light of the sun. Cloud very silently moved forward a little. He had noticed something, it was hard to tell...a...tattoo? He could just make out the beginning of a black spiral design, dancing down his abdomen, and continuing just below his trousers--crap. Caught red-handed.

Vincent blushed as his crimson eyes met those of mako blue. He quickly pulled the shirt over his head. Cloud crawled back under the sheets, hiding his red face from Vincent, who was now pulling on his boots and trench coat. He grabbed his gun and cloak, and hurried out of the tent. Half the camp were staring at him as he walked to the forest, gun hanging at his side uncharacteristically.

Cloud slapped his head. He sighed loudly. Shouldn't have looked...

XxX

Vincent Valentine hated washing clothes. He bent over the stream, splashing water onto his trench coat. The blood had dried in. He cursed under his breath for never listening to his mother about household chores. This of course, was no household chore, he was in the middle of nowhere, and had never before had he worried about washing his clothes whilst asleep in his coffin for thirty years.

His stomache rumbled loudly. It had never done that before. He continued splashing his trench coat, almost amused at his body's undiscovered oddity. He felt almost human, and the thought comforted him.

He scratched at a particular dried in patch, and scowled. He didn't really care if he had blood on his clothes, he was out for revenge after all, killing was part of the job. But he continued, he was willing to do anything to keep his mind from Cloud's strange actions, his wondering eyes, and...his own.

XxX

Cloud decided it was time to face his demons, and the sad truth that yes, he had been staring at Vincent Valentine. He got dressed and stumbled over to the camp fire, glad that Vincent wasn't there.

"Morning" Tifa said, greeting him with her usual kind hearted smile, and handing him a cup of tea. "Someone's up late" Barret commented. Cloud ignored the remark and sat down on a log. Tifa and Red were picking at their breakfasts. Cid held out a plate to Cloud, which he declined politely, he hadn't felt hungry in a long time.

Vincent soon returned from the forest, hiding beneath his usual attire, and placed himself on a log slightly outside of the group's circle. Tifa smiled gently and offered him a plate of food, which he strangely accepted, and returned her smile with his own rare kind, a smile she would have seen fully had his cloak not have been hiding the majority of his mouth, but she could just make out a thin curved lip, a thankyou for washing his shirt, she supposed.

Ignoring one another was not a hard task for the ex-SOLDIER and ex-Turk. Vincent busied himself in the forest as usual under the heavy morning sun, scowling up at the sky for the blistering heat he was being made to endure, whilst Cloud exchanged suggestions of where to go next with everyone else with his usual sigh. It was bad enough, he scowled, that the last three sightings of Sephiroth had driven them off course. Nothing had changed, except of course they now had a reason to avoid each other. This would be a problem as night fell...

Vincent was the first to retire to their tent, wanting to avoid facing Cloud by falling asleep first. This was not easy for him. He tossed and turned beneath the sheets; it was far too warm, especially in his trench coat, shirt and beneath the blankets.

He felt his eyes close and he absent-mindidly kicked off the sheets. The trench coat was flung aside, and his socks and red band found the tent floor too. He was soon asleep.

Not long after, the gun man's light daze was disrupted, and he cursed himself for being such a light sleeper, how on earth thirty years in a coffin he had managed...he heard the rustle of material as Cloud joined him. His eyes crept open, only to reveal the young leader in nothing but his boxers. Look away, his mind screamed. The blonde had not yet noticed curious eyes. The young man really did have an esquisit chest. Look away, his mind screamed again.

Cloud heard the rustle of blankets. He turned around, but Vincent appeared to be asleep thank god...

XxX

The following morning, things couldn't have felt more normal for the rousing young (_old, _he scoffed) gunman as he awoke at the usual time. Cloud was not awake. But something was wrong. He felt strange. Something in his lower region. His eyes flew open as his hands found a bluge in his trousers. That hadn't happened in a very long time. Surely such sinful pleasures should be left to the youth?

Almost panicking like a teenage boy, he pulled the covers up around him and sighed. What had brought that on? His hand found his throbbing erection again, and a spark inside him seemed to light his whole body on fire. His hands began massaging the aching member discreetly, filling him with a pleasure he had not felt in so long, a pleasure he never thought he'd experience again. Another sin to add to his long list. A moan escaped his lips.

His hands froze as blankets rustled beside him. His swollen erection still called for the touch. He held his panting breathes and pretended desperately to be asleep, pleading that Cloud would buy the story.

But Cloud didn't seem to be awake, in fact, a sleepy moan was coming from him. Vincent blushed as he dared to stare over at the young man. Sure enough the sheets were moving up and down. Not very discreetly. Vincent turned away from the young man. His hand still clutching his trousers. Daringly, the crimson-eyed man quietly unbuttoned his trousers, and his hand found it's way inside his boxers. A small gasp escaped his lips as he found his throbbing member yet again. He was in two minds whether or not to take the risk of being exposed, but it was still dark, Cloud was half asleep, and his heart beats couldn't help but speed straight to his arousal as Cloud's muffled moans got louder.

Vincent's heart skipped a beat as his hands began to work their way up and down his length, filling him with pleasurable sensations. His hands now worked the same speed as Cloud's. He wanted to stop these actions so perversed, so horribly wrong, but the creature within drove him onwards, whispering sweet poison in his ear. His hands pounded down on his hips, and thrust up again with quick movements. He could feel the climax approaching. Cloud gave one last cry as the orgasm racked his body, this only made Vincent's hands work faster. He should stop, Cloud might hear, but he couldn't now, the preassure was too hard, the fire in him still blazed, so he continued. Small moans escaped his lips as the need for release overtook him, now nothing else mattered. He could not surpress a cry as the orgasm racked his body, shooting a bolt of undeniable pain that struck right through him, hitting a most undeniable pleasure.

XxX

Cloud awoke at the usual time. He stared over at Vincent's empty bed and yawned. He had had a strange sleep. He had woke very early in the morning, and...satisfied himself, he reflected with a smile. But he could swear he heard noises from Vincent too. Was he...? Probably not. But still, the curiousity would soon get the better of him as a wave of excitement brought about unwanted thoughts-forbidden thoughts. No, he should not walk that path.

XxX


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of it's characters though the story is my own.

XxX

Please review!

Your friend Madeline

XxX

Chapter 3- Bed And Breakfast

"Hotel! Yes!" Yuffie cried for the first time that month, jumping cheerily on the spot, even she had been quietened by the death of the flower girl. That was to be expected, Cloud thought, as he poked his sword into the earth. The group, he had arranged, were to leave that afternoon and stay over night at _The Three Drunks_. "Yuffie, I'm afraid it's just a pub with accomodation. All of us have got to stay on guard there, dodgey place, I should think the name speaks for itself" Cloud sighed, perching on a log around the fire. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement, displaying a serious frown, except for Cid and Yuffie who could not hide their smiles.

"Nice", Cid muttered to Barret, "I haven't had a brew in a month!". Cloud frowned at hearing this, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't get drunk".

"Yes!" Yuffie repeated, as if not hearing Cloud's voice in the first place. Cloud simply rolled his eyes.

XxX

_The Tree Drunks _was, as promised, a dodgey place to be. The group arrived there around eight, all tired, and feeling tense under the continuous shrieks from Yuffie. The walk there had been a long one, which they endured bitterly beneath the heat of the sun. Thankfully, they reflected, the evenings were getting cooler.

They stood outside the pub, in two minds whether or not to enter. The door swung open as people came out, and a loud racket could be heard from inside. Plently of drunks that night. It was not that the group could not handle the customers, or even the bar staff themselves, but, everyone seemed to know as soon as they stepped inside that no one would be getting any sleep that night.

Cloud found a barmaid and asked for the landlord, who turned out to be a land_lady_ with lots of tatoos. "Whadda ya want kid?" she yelled over the noise of her customers. She smelt like beer; drunk, Cloud suspected. "I reserved two rooms here. Under the name Licon" he replied. Licon had came off the top of his head, but he knew he'd heard it somewhere before. The landlady scratched her head and all of her hair seemed to move. She pulled the money Cloud held out and threw two pairs of keys onto the bar, each pair hanging from a single coiled strip of wire.

He found the rest of the group sitting in the corner, sipping on their beers, or gulping them down in Cid's case. He slid in beside Tifa and dropped the keys onto the wooden table, "You pick" he said, expressing a sigh. He hated choosing who stayed with who, he'd only get it wrong and everyone would complain, as per usual.

Yuffie grabbed a pair of keys and made a fuss about sharing with Tifa. Cid grabbed the other pair, and took a large gulp of beer. The males all nodded in silent agreement.

Yuffie and Red soon retired for the night, complaining that the bar was far too loud. Vincent Valentine hated loud bars also, but he remained on his booth seat, between Tifa, Cid and Barret, trying to avoid their young leader who sat across from him on a stool.

He gulped down the last of his beer and went for another. The bar was a crowded place, jammed with fat ugly men, perched on ridiculously high stools, smoking and drinking, jeering loudly, whistling and pinching the barmaids.

He perched on the stool and waited for the young girl in tight clothes. The girl soon noticed him and approached with a wink from large batting eyelids, her red lips holding a ciggarette in place, and curly brown hair falling over her eyes. "Hey there" she said, her voice as slick as her appearance.

Vincent did not flinch. "I'll have a beer" he said, handing over a crisp note. The girl accepted the money and went about fixing the stranger a beer. Tifa appeared on the stool beside him, "Someone likes you" she said, giving him a weak smile, smiling now had been so rare from everyone. Vincent arched an eyebrow at her, and his gaze returned to the barmaid, who leaned over to show an incredible amount of cleavage. He gave an audible sigh and accepted the beer. "I'll have one too" Tifa said. The barmaid gave her a look over before fixing the strange woman a beer also.

"Hey there little lady. What's your name?" a voice spoke close to Tifa, breathing a horrible odour into her face. The strange man with a wild head of hair and hollow eyes stumbled closer. "You've had way too much to drink, so how about you step off?" Tifa said, obviously she'd dealt with drunks before.

Vincent flinched as the man reached down and touched Tifa's shoulder, but he knew she could beat this man to a pulp if she wanted to. "How about you come, and sit with me and my friends?" the man slurred, indicating a table of howling idiots in the corner, who were just as drunk as he was. Tifa gave a loud sigh, "I'm sorry but, it's been a long day, I'm pretty tired", she began, her voice sarcastically sweet, "and, I don't feel like beating up more dibshits than I should. So why don't you turn around and go sit back down with your dumbass friends?".

The man's face turned sour, he returned Tifa's loud sigh and grabbed her arm, "We do it my way" he simply said. Without really thinking much, Vincent's claw clutched the man's arm, squeezing it so until it cracked loudly, "Do you mind?" he said.

Tifa followed the pale man back to the table after a brief "Thankyou" and a "but I could manage myself". Vincent did not say a word, he knew Tifa could, she knew that.

XxX

Tifa and Barret soon retired also. Cid followed them after ten minutes of awakard silence between the remaining party, who chose not to speak. "Er...night" he muttered, though he was sure they couldn't hear.

Cloud's eyes stared at his beer. He knew that soon he would have to go to bed, (not that he'd get any sleep due to the noisy bar that sat below their rooms), but the tension seemed to bounce between himself and Vincent in their little corner hidden from the rest of the room. What the hell was he supposed to do to relieve it? He stayed where he was sat like a smacked puppy. He had something to say, he just didn't know what it was.

He couldn't read Vincent's expression for the life of him. What glimses he caught of the man were the same emotionless ones the pale beauty always displayed. He almost lept out of his skin when his foot touched Vincent's beneath the table. What sounded like a small gasp, below the noise of the bar, escaped the older man's lips. Cloud felt a spark inside him, but shrugged it off.

Vincent sat upright and slugged back the rest of his beer, before leaving the blonde where he was sat without another word.

XxX

Cloud soon reached the room, he gingerly knocked three times when realising he hadn't a key. He felt a slight blush rising in his cheeks as Vincent pulled the door open for him. A banging could be heard from the floor above, both men stared at the ceiling, blushes creeping to both of their cheeks in the darkness as loud moans and cries began seeping through the walls, the sound of what they assumed was the young barmaid having sex with a customer.

Cloud shut the door behind him and climbed into the empty bed. If he craned his neck slightly, he could make out Vincent staring at the ceiling just beyond Red's rising and falling back, from where he lay on the floor. Cloud pulled the covers over his head. "At least somebody's getting some action" he heard Cid mutter.

XxX

The next morning, the group sat in the bar around their usual table, chewing away at the fry ups handed to them. A single beam of sunshine streamed through a gap and spread itself out on the oak table. "So", Cloud said, dropping his knife and fork, he had hardly picked at the food before him, Vincent had noticed. Everything made him feel sick lately, "where to next?". Everyone else stopped eating to stare up from their plates, except from Vincent, who had politely declined any breakfast.

"Niblihem?" Tifa suggested, playing with a loose strand of hair. Cloud hadn't seemed to have heard her voice, his eyes were transfixed on the strand of hair, wrapping around her finger, and for a moment, he could swear he saw the beautiful young flower girl there before him instead...

"Hey Cloud?" Tifa said, waving a hand in front of mako blue eyes. Suddenly embarrassed beneath five pairs of accusing eyes, five of which seemed to laugh at him.

He stared back at the young girl, who gave him her trade mark smile, squeezing his arm tenderly as she did so. Suddenly guilt prodded the warrior. He ignored the other four pairs of eyes. His own gaze searched for someone who hadn't been staring at him, laughing at him...Vincent, who had been staring silently into space the whole time. Obviously oblivious to everyone else in the room, or even at their table. His cloak and trench coat seemed to peel away from his face a little, revealing many of his handsome features. No one should be allowed to take advantage of the dreaming beauty, stealing this glance would be like robbing the man of his privacy, what little he had left, Cloud reflected. But he could not tear his eyes away.

This time Cloud did look away, not willingly, but he did have a tendency to just stare at people. He did not regret his decision as Vincent snapped out of his dream. Displaying a little embarrassment, and a little shock. He crawled back beneath his attire, hiding his face once more.

"Anyway", Cloud continued, sighing to himself, "any other suggestions?". He used this opportunity to scan the faces of his companions, making sure to cross Vincent and Tifa, though still no emotion seemd to stir in his face, Vincent noticed this. "Oh! Oh! Oh!", Yuffie cried, "I know this really cute village, it always snows there! I mean we're heading north right? So we should stop by! It has it's own little cute candy shop and there's a fury chocobo stall and...".

"That'll take a while though" Cloud interupted. Yuffie made a face, "Yeah I know, but it's totally worth it! If we use Cid's ship...". Cid knocked back what looked like a scotch, and lit a smoke, "It's a plane deary" he added.

Yuffie scowled at Cid, "I knew that too! But it looks like a ship!". Cloud scowled also, he could use a scotch...no, he never drank early in the morning. "That okay with you guys?", he asked, scratching his head, gaining a few nods, he mumbled a brief, "Cid?". The pilot took a drag from the ciggarette and nodded slowly. Cloud, expecting the man to say something, added, "How long?".

The pilot took another drag before replying, "Overnight".

XxX


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of it's characters though the story is my own.

XxX

Please review!

Vincent's peace on deck is disturbed. Yaoi.

Your friend Madeline

XxX

Chapter 4- Close The Door

The group boarded Cid's plane, which was soon airborne with an unhealthy rumble. "Come on baby" Cid cooed, gripping the handles, and pushing various buttons. The group were soon settled about the plane as the pilot lit a smoke, and muttered something under his breath about how he shouldn't have drank that scotch...

Vincent Valentine did not like planes. He had boarded Cid's many times before, but he did not trust the stirring feeling in the pit of his stomach. He clutched his stomach with his gauntlet, sitting down on deck. The wind rustled his hair, but he didn't mind. The wind gave him a raw feeling, it always reminded him bitterly why he joined the group in the first place. Revenge. The mere thought he promised to himself, kept him running.

The deck was a noisy place to be, he reflected, staring out into what had now turned to darkness. But, the contrary beauty found the noises comforting, the machine that pumped the same speed as his heart. The plane that kept flying. So he stayed there, lost in his own thoughts.

Although Vincent did not hear movement on deck, he sensed a presence. A dark figure seemed to lurk near him. However, his eyes deprived him of visual representation, as his eye lids collided, and sleep overtook him.

Warm hands shook cold pale arms through the heavy material of his trench coat. Vincent remembered this from a dream, where euphoria swept over him, and warm hands held him firmly. Then the hands dissappeared, and coldness greeted him again. But this time, the warm hands remained, shaking him gently, bringing him back to consciousness.

"Cloud?" Vincent asked, crimson eyes once again catching those of mako blue. Cloud did not hear the word from beautiful lips, but he could see his name form on the mouth of the crimson eyed man.

Knealt down beside him, Cloud opened his own mouth to speak, but instead, rather shyly leaned across to the man's ear. Red accusing eyes did not follow him, to Cloud's shock they fell back again, eyelids colliding once more. "Are you okay?" Cloud did not recognise his own voice, a deep hoarse whisper in Vincent's ear.

Vincent tingled as the younger man's cool breath tickled his neck, the man's voice sent a racking shiver through him, and the throbbing went straight to his arousal. He shrugged the thoughts away, surely he should be asking the young leader that, he'd changed so much...

He felt mako blue eyes watch him as the blonde brushed a black strand of hair from the his face, and a gasp escaped his lips. He turned his head slightly to stare at the young warrior, almost to question his actions. Their gaze caught once more, and inpulse set in rather quickly.

The blonde had already reached forwards, his lips pushed against those of the raven haired man. Vincent gasped, and soon Cloud's tongue had gained entrance to his mouth. He felt like gasping again, but a short moan escaped his lips instead, and vibrations echoed into Cloud's mouth.

The young man began to pull away, about to apologise for the whole stupid thing, make his leave, when Vincent's tongue launched an attack on his, sending his beating heart back into his firery gut.

Impulse soon turned to burning desire. Tongues eating away at each other, lip bruising kisses were gained as the need became more apparrent to them. Hands reached for one another, longing for some other kind of touch; skin on skin. Vincent's hands had found Cloud's waist, and Cloud's- Vincent's chest, when the door slid open at the other end of the deck.

The two warriors froze, breathing heavily, releasing each other immediately, both shy and embarrassed, angry at the interuption, getting up, and walking their seperate ways.

Vincent walked towards the open door, straightening his cloak. "Hey Vincent", said Tifa, holding the door for him, "have you seen Cloud? Barret has made toccos". The crimson eyed man stepped into the dark hallway and surpressed a sigh, "No, I haven't".

XxX

Dinner was a loud one. The first in a long time. But this, Cloud was thankful for, throwing a quick glance at Vincent who stared silently at his plate. He knew talking to the man would be almost impossible now. He squeezed in between Tifa and Yuffie, who both smiled affectionately at him.

The toccos vanished almost instantly from the table, leaving those for Cid of course. He made a few comments under his breath at first, but soon shut up when the woman began to fuss over the fact that they all had their fair share of food whilst poor Cid was stuck in the pilot booth by himself. He smiled at hearing this.

Everyone else was slightly tipsy, having snuck on as many beers as they could from _The Three Drunks._ "Here's to my toccos!" Barret jeered. "Toccos best served fucking hot!" Cid shouted from the bridge. Laughter filled the room. Vincent, Cloud had noticed, had dissappeared.

The deck was far too noisy for the pale beauty, and Cloud was sure that he had looked slightly queezy up there. His feet had found their own pathway that led to the many rooms the plane held. Vincent's was easy to find, as most of the unnoccupied rooms had open doors.

He found himself knocking quietly on the wooden door, twiddling his thumbs a little. The rustle of sheets could be heard before the door opened, displaying Vincent with his blank expression, but Cloud noticed a sparkle in his blood red eyes, which seemed to give him away a little.

The blonde haired warrior was more fascinated by the black shirt which seemed to show the physique of the man before him, squinting in the darkness of the room, smiling to himself as the pale beauty stepped into the dim lighted doorway to reveal himself. Vincent's heart skipped a beat as his deep crimson eyes found their young leader's curious eyes staring him up and down, giving him a pleasant feeling.

Vincent expressed an audible sigh, as if to draw the young man's attention. Cloud's usually light mako blue eyes had turned a deep shade of blue, pooling in the middle, reminding Vincent of the fire he had felt burning within himself.

Seeming to read the younger man's mind, he stepped aside for the blonde, closing and locking the door firmly behind him. Silence. He could just make out the handsome young features of the warrior in some of the small slivers of light that crept through the closed window.

The visual slither of Cloud seemed to pounce forward. Vincent fell back on the bed, and stared up at the man. The blonde wasted no time, pushing his mouth to his, tongues locking. The steady slow kisses soon returned to deep firey ones, hands everywhere.

Vincent stopped for a moment only flip Cloud over onto his back. "Why?" he asked suddenly, causing the blonde to stop and stare up at him.

"Why not?" he tried, giving the man a sincere look. Vincent sighed and stood up, placing himself in the shadows. "I apologise Cloud, I but I think it is only decent of me to stop your actions before we...become involved" spoke the deep voice, displaying no emotion for the young man.

The blonde sat up and frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked. The gunman sighed, "I am aware of the distress losing someone can cause, but do not let your anguish confuse you into false feelings for me, and do not play them out in pity for me if you think this is on my behalf" he stated.

The blonde crease his brow and seemed hurt, "That's not true at all" he said, but something inside of him begged to differ. "I'm sorry Cloud, but if you were just looking for a...companian for the night..." said the gunman, a slither of light now gracing his face.

The blonde suddenly felt numb as tears threatened to spill, his team mate had been right, he did just want a release, and he had confused all his need with the constant pity he had always felt for the gunman.

"I...I'm sorry Vincent", he said, his voice barely audible, and the gunman realised he had perhaps elaborated too much, but did not dare slide down beside the young man, "good night".

The blonde had made it to the door when a warm hand closed around his wrist, pulling him gently back into the darkness of the room. Without a word, Vincent had already silently pulled the leader into his shy embrace, breathing in his scent hungrily.

Cloud thought he might cry in relief as he fell into the taller mans arms.

Vincent wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and lay him down on the bed.

Cloud's breathing finally slowed down and he found himself falling asleep. Vincent's hands didn't dare roam his chest, as his own torso pressed into the young leader's, only fabric held them apart.

XxX

The young blonde awoke the next morning in the embarce of his older companion, hands still held him against a firm chest. The body next to him shifted a little and gave a loud groan and his eyes crept open fully to stare at the alarm clock on the bed side table.

"Oh", he sighed, "it's pretty late, guess I better go find the others". Vincent sighed also, releasing the young man and sitting up. Cloud followed pursuit.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment before the blonde got up and left.

XxX


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of it's characters though the story is my own.

XxX

Everyone must share a room. Yaoi

Please review!

Your friend Madeline

XxX

Chapter 5- In The Darkness

Vincent Valentine did not like breakfast, and was glad that this mornings was a quiet one, but the general atmosphere seemed good as the group approached the snowy village as promised. Cloud didn't seem to mind that everyone seemed more entranced by Yuffie's description of the stuffed Chocobo stall than the mission. Apparently Sephiroth had passed through there, he had some asking around to do.

Cid joined them, piling as many pancakes onto his plate as he could. Vincent didn't touch his food, as per usual, instead making a quiet apology and leaving the table. Cloud stared at the empty seat and tried to focus on what action to take in...wherever they were going, but thoughts of Vincent's warm reassuring touch kept intruding, making the piece of pancake on his fork miss his mouth completely. Tifa let out a small laugh from across the table, throwing a napkin at the blonde. Accepting sheepishly, he wiped up the mess on his chin.

XxX

They arrived in the village shortly after breakfast, parking the Highwind as far away as possible. Everyone piled off and trudged their way across a snowy field to the entrance of the small village. It was most likely a tourist attraction, Cloud thought, what with the fancy sign that crowned it _'Hibbleding'_.

They looked like friendly people, Tifa reflected, returning a handsome young man's smile, if they accepted such threatening looking strangers, what with Barret's gun arm, and Vincent's...well, just Vincent all together.

Yuffie dragged Tifa in the direction of the chocobo stall, and left the men standing like lost sheep. "Well", said Cloud, pulling his falling bag strap back over his shoulder, "we should find somewhere to stay". Cid stepped forward and pulled out a fag, "What about the Highwind?". The young leader stared up at the taller man and sighed, "We could but there's no power without the engine, it'll be freezing", the older man opened his mouth to say something but Cloud had already added, "and we are not sleeping with partners for body wamth, I already told you, Tifa would kick your ass".

Cid frowned and lit his fag. The remains of the group followed their young leader to the nearest bar. Inside only a few people sat, sipping large jugs of cider, which seemed to be popular there. The blonde approached the bar and spoke to the friendly landlord about accommadation.

He soon found the corner booth and sat with his companions, clutching four pairs of keys. "I hope the girls find us" he mumbled, throwing three of the pairs of keys at Cid, Red, and Vincent. "I'm gonna take my bag upstairs" Barret said, stumbling out of the booth, and leaving the remaining four where they were sat. Cid sighed, he hated being left with the three most quiet members. They never spoke a word unless neccesary. "Okay", said Cloud, "I think I'm going check the valley in a while, he was spotted here. I need some back up, anyone interested?". No one uttered a word. "I'll go" said Red. The blonde pushed away the hair that hung in his face, "Good. I guess I'll ask the girls when they get back from wherever they are".

"They're at that damn chocobo stall I bet!" said Cid, fag still hanging from his mouth, threatening to fall whenever he spoke. "They talk about it often enough" Red interjected.

Just then, the two woman came spilling into the bar, Yuffie giggling and Tifa holding two paper bags with a scowl on her face. They joined the men at the booth. "Have trouble finding us?" asked Cid, smiling to himself as Tifa squeezed in next to him. Yuffie pulled a face and laughed, "No! You're men, we knew you'd go into the nearest bar possible".

All four men stared sheepishly at the table, before Cid spoke up again, "After you abandoned us" putting on his 'feel sorry for me' voice. "Awww", said Tifa, "we're sorry guys but the stuffed chocobo stall really is cute, and I don't even like cute stuff".

XxX

That night after returning from the valley with Red and Yuffie, Cloud made his way upstairs to check for a free bed. Cid, Red, and Tifa had all found room mates, which left him kicking himself as he found the room at the end of the corridoor.

He knocked three times. After no answer he raised his hand to knock again, but the door had already swung open to reveal a fully clothed Vincent. He stepped inside, slightly dissapointed by the fabric covering the pale beauty, and turned so that he might address the matter, but caught himself. He needed Vincent to know he was not ashamed of his scars, and that would not be easy, and being assertive and direct about a sensitive subject was not the way to go about it.

The gunman stayed at the closed door, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest, watching the younger man stop in his tracks. "Vincent...", the warrior begun, catching red orbs in mako blue as he quietly found a place in front of the taller man, "if I...kiss you, will you return it?" he asked simply, noticing how the mans eyes averted his.

"Cloud...I think your feelings for Tifa are..." he begun, looking down into the blonde accusing gaze to see confusion and anger. "I don't have any feelings for Tifa" he whispered, in what might have been a bitter tone had it not betrayed some regret, interupting the man in mid-sentence. Vincent sighed.

"You didn't answer my question" said the blonde in a calmer tone, stepping forward to the gunman as if to test him. After a moment's silence, Cloud stepped forward even more so, his chest brushing lightly against Vincents arms as he leaned in to place a kiss on the mans lips. The gunman froze, still afraid to stare into pools of mako blue, in fear of what they might reveal.

The young blonde's lips pushed into his again, making the moment sweet as he began to suckle the lower lip, and smiling inwardly as the man began to melt into him, their tongues slowly moving together in a sensual dance.

His breath had caught up with him as he stepped away, moving across to the empty bed and beginning to undress. He felt eyes upon his bare chest and smiled. He finally stood in just his boxers, and turned his back on crimson eyes. He released a sigh as he felt arms close around him, and a thick chest push into his back. "The feeling is mutual?" he asked the gunman as his hands began to stroke his kidnapper's arms through thick sleeves. He felt the taller man nod, and smiled gently.

Sensations began to fill him with lust as warm wet kisses traced his neck. He turned to face the raven haired man and smiled again. His arms reached out to him, pulling him closer, and soon he had pressed his lips to a pair of soft, warm ones. He pulled slightly at the man's coat and shirt as their mouths remained in a lock, starting slowly by unbuttoning the man's coat and slipping his hands inside, and then gradually his hands began to ease their way over smooth skin, occasionally graced with a scar, moving further and further up the man's body until the item of clothing had no option but to be removed.

He pulled away from the man's mouth to stare into crimson eyes. The man breathed in and bit his lip as the boy began to pull away his coat and shirt. They fell away from the man with ease, to reveal a lean torso of pale skin, sewn together at the limbs and centre as if once to keep him together, but now they were not needed. Cloud eyed the inviting figure once more and pulled the uncertain looking man into another kiss before he could change his mind.

He pushed the older man backwards until he was forced to sit on the bed. Crimson eyes could only watch as the blonde slowly leaned down on him, until he lay flat on the bed, and placed kisses across his bare chest. Hands slowly carrassed him, teasing him, and arriving ontop of the zip on his trousers. A pale hand fell on top of Cloud's, stopping it from moving any further. The blonde stared up in confusion. "Cloud, let me..." whispered a deep voice, dissapointed the whole time that his metal arm could only be a silent spectator of their sensual act, but never a part of it in fear of what damage it would cause.

Vincent brought the younger man's hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. He pulled the cover back and invited the warrior inside. Smiling in the dim light of the window, he crawled beneath it and soon the older man was staring down at him with eyes he usually hid. Suddenly the young leader knew why; to hide such eyes as these was to hide all emotion, and Vincent clearly had not wanted him to know of his feelings. Staring into them now was like recieving unexpected news, nothing good or bad, just something shocking that Cloud had not quite made his mind up about yet, and then the gunman leaned down to kiss him, and he knew instantly how he felt about this new proposal.

His mouth was brushed with a sinful sweetness as the gunman began his intrusion. Soon a soft wet tongue was trailing his lips, and suddenly the blonde had a new appreciation for this much slower kiss, this much more passionate, and sensual kiss. It held a secret.

Vincent felt a familiar shooting venom rush through his systems as the kiss overtook him. Soon his tongue was inside the man beneath him, waltzing with a sweet new taste. Their tongues danced together and the gunman found his body aching for the form beneath him, and lowered himself slowly into the kiss, causing friction between them.

A hot splash of dripping need hit the boy beneath the gunman, and Cloud felt the liquid ooze on his skin for a moment, savouring the sweet feeling of being needed, and let everything melt into a silence like the calm before a raging storm. And they would make love, like the silent static in the night sky, no, not to make a sound.

XxX

Cid woke in an empty room. Barret had probably already left for the bar. He tossed in the warm sheets just as his cell phone rang. Groaning, the pilot reached over and held the cool metal to his ear.

"Hello?" he murmered. His eyes still half shut. "Cid?", asked a female voice, "oh sorry did I wake you? I just into the bath so I won't bother you" she said, sighing. The pilot's eyes lit up, "I'm awake now babe. So...you're in the bath?" he asked cheekily, smiling to himself, imagining a visible blush on his wife's face.

She chuckled a little, "Oh Cid, I wish you were here" she sighed. The blonde haired man smiled, "So do I, and I'll tell you what I'd be doing if I was there..." he murmered, sneaking a hand between his legs.

XxX

Tifa Lockheart wandered the small corridoor to it's very end. Poor Cloud, she thought, being stuck with Vincent. Though she could not help but envy her blonde-haired friend, for sometimes her little infatuation with the handsome gun man got the better of her.

She stopped outside the wooden door and thought the better of knocking. It was still quite early and the ex-SOLDIER woudn't be awake. She'd just shake him a little to tell him breakfast is ready and leave.

Pushing the door open, she gasped in confusion as she took in the scene before her. Cloud was in Vincent's bed, that she knew as she saw the gun man's cloak over his legs, though the raven-haired man was nowhere to be seen.

She walked gingerly over to the blonde and shook him gently, "Breakfast in twenty, everyone else is downstairs", and quietly made her way out again. Mako blue eyes fluttered open and closed again, "Okay Tif" he murmered.

A fully dressed Vincent pulled himself out from under the bed and crawled back onto it, smiling inwardly down at the sleeping blonde. Cloud reached up instantly to pull the gunman down when he didn't expect it. The raven-haired man landed clumsily ontop of him, arousal brushing his, hair sweeping over his bare chest. "Everyone else is downstairs", said the blonde, matter-of-factly, "I'd like very much to hold you until then", though of course by 'hold' the warrior meant much more, but the man above him nodded and let himself be turned onto his back.

Cloud's hands were to dissapointed to be greated by fabric yet again, and wasted no time in pulling the mans shirt away. Then he began to roam the his chest as he leaned down to kiss the gunman. Vincent's hands steadied the boy on top as he crept down his chest, planting kisses everywhere.

"Hold on" he said, leaping up to lock the door securely behind him, before returning to the man. He began to ease away the heavy trousers, throwing them silently away. Vincent could only watch as the blonde's hands pulled at is boxers. "No" he said, pausing Cloud's actions. Cloud raised up to kiss the man deeply, "Please let me feel you" he murmered into the man's mouth. Vincent frowned, but inside he was burning for the young man's touch, "The boxers stay on" he said, more harshly than he would have liked.

But the blonde smiled all the same, "You have my word" he said, though he was sure he'd find a way to make him want them off as much as he did. He lowered himself to the black fabric once more, pausing so to admire the black spiral design that he was yet to examine fully, before pushing away the older man's hands as they reached out to him, "If we leave the boxers on, you have to keep your hands to yourself" he said simply.

Vincent's hands suddenly clutched the sheets as Cloud licked the fabric, he definately wasn't expecting that. He stared down at the blonde who was smiling wickidly, before dipping down again to the fabric, this time, his whole mouth began to suck at it, like a dog trying to eat greedily at him. The sensation was like nothing he had felt before, between the wet fabric engulfed in Cloud's lips as his toungue worked at it, and the sight of the blonde doing all these things to him. The quiet licking noises of his new lover eating were delicious to his ears.

Cloud kept at the man, trying withdraw his flavour, all the time working himself up at the feel of this new treat. He smiled as Vincent's legs parted wider for him to get more of him at once, the gunman was now clutching the bed posts, breathing heavily down on on the scene. No one had ever done such sinful things to him before, no one had ever made him want such unthinkable things.

"Cloud...oh fuck..." he moaned, suddenly wanting the blonde to continue this dirty act for eternity, forever making him call out to do it again and again to him.

Cloud sucked harder and faster at the man, not stopping even as he called out to him and his delicious seed burst out, he kept sucking as the flavour seeped through the fabric, making Vincent arch his back over and over as the orgasm kept racking his body.

Just as the pleasure fell from the panting Vincent, Cloud engulfed the man whole again a began to blow softly on it before sucking harder at the soaked fabric, sending his body into a second orgasm. The gunman bit hard on the pillow to keep his moans silent as the the young man worked him to the brink once again, before falling away from his groin with a satisfied look on his face and collapsing onto the older man's chest.

"I told you I'd keep my word" smiled the ex-SOLDIER, staring up at the raven beauty, who was looking completely dazed by the young man's actions, and pulled him into a silent kiss, tasting himself within the wet flesh.

XxX

Tifa sipped at a glass of water as the others drained their coffees. She had never touched the stuff, cafene was probably the worst thing to consume under stressful situations, besides the fact it probably tasted as bitter to them as the morning did.

"Cid, will you pass me the toast please?" she asked, her voice floating throught the dull morning noises of the pub's customers. The pilot lazily pushed the plate of toast her way and sat back in his chair, yawning loudly. The group were soon joined by their leader Cloud, shortly followed by Vincent.

"Morning", Yuffie said, buttering her toast and chewing on it, "did you guys sleep well?" she asked. Now usually, Yuffie was not one to ask this kind of question without implying something, but Cloud and Vincent shrugged it off, asuming she would have asked anyway, even if they hadn't have been...together last night.

"Yes thanks" Cloud sighed, smiling slightly to himself. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, it had been too long, though he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt, choosing a sinful night of passion with a dangerous man, over the innocent memories of the flower girl. But still, it was wrong to compare them, Vincent was not a monster, though the gunman thought differently. Vincent was by no means dangerous, unless he had to be...

"We better get moving today", commented Barret, "Red told me there was no info on him passing through here; if we leave it too long, we'll lose track of him completely". Cloud sighed as his thoughts of Vincent ended, "I know. We'll continue discussing this once we're on the Highwind. I say we leave now and get a head start to...wherever we're going".

The group nodded in agreement and they all headed off to th Highwind once more.

XxX


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of it's characters though the story is my own.

XxX

I strongly suggest you listen to 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails for a later event in this chapter. Cloud's feeling fustrated, and Vincent wants to relieve him of some tension. Yaoi

Please review!

Your friend Madeline

XxX

Chapter 6- Under The Bridge

The group dragged themselves back across the snowy fields to the Highwind, no one particulary bothered that they were leaving 'Hibbleding', with the exception of Yuffie who whined all the way there. As soon as the groups had gotten inside the Highwind, they were all seated around their usual dining table, staring up expectantly through half-lidded eyes at their leader.

"So, there were absolutely no sightings, no information, and no suggestions of where to head next...", the blonde sighed, "that's just great" he thought. The young warrior had never felt so lost and helpless before in his life, apart from with her of course, when _she_ was here...she'd still be here, if he could have stopped it. And now, here_ he _was again, crawling across the continent for the second time, searching for the killer, _her_ killer...he didn't have much left, but with what he did have, he swore to himself, to _her_, that he'd find and kill Sephiroth.

"Look", Tifa piped up, giving their leader a reassuring smile, "So what we haven't found him? This sisn't the only one small, impossibly snowy village, there are plently more places to look yet; he can't hide forever". Tifa, Vincent thought, always the peacemaker, after Aeris.

The blonde did not wince, "You're right", he said, his voice rigid as if he did not want to admit it, "you're right. We'll head east, we'll go now, get a head start...".

Everyone frowned, and Tifa decided to speak up again at noticing this, "Erm Cloud, maybe...maybe we should stay put in one place for a while, maybe somewhere we all want to go...", Cloud frowned, and Tifa began again, "If we keep changing places with a lack of direction, we'll be less likely to find him. I say we stay put, and wait".

The others all nodded in argreement, and the blonde sighed, "Fine, you can choose where we're going. Excuse me" he said, making his way out of the room, clentching his teeth all the while.

A silence lingered in the air for a moment, before Yuffie pulled a face, "What's up with him?". Vincent noticed a hurt look cross Tifa's face, in fear that the whole team would start to complain about the young leader out of his presence, "Yuffie, please...don't start this, Cloud is under a lot of stress right now. What kind of team are we if we're not supportive?", silence, "Okay, where do you guys think we should go?".

XxX

Vincent found the young leader under the bridge, leaning against the railing and staring fixidly out into space. "We're heading to the Gold Saucer" said the gunman over the sounds of machinary, not moving from his place near the door. Everything under the bridge was surrounded by a dim light, the only light that crept through the slither of a window. It wasn't a very spacious area, most of the floor space was consumed by very loud machinary, that's why Cloud liked it so much.

"Oh" said the blonde, not moving from where he stood. Vincent did not move just yet, "And the others are resting in their rooms...you are angry" he stated, now taking a step towards the man. Cloud gave an unwanted shiver as the man expressed a sigh and stepped towards him. He swallowed hard on his words before managing to form them, "That is correct" he breathed.

He froze as hands gripped the railing either side of his. A hot breath danced on his neck, and a low whisper could be heard against his ear over the constant thudding and screeching surrounding them, "Then let me penetrate you". Cloud's heart was beating wildly. No one would hear them. There'd be no love in it. Just pure penetration, a raw feeling that united humans and animals.

He clutched the railing as Vincent pushed into him. "Do you like that Cloud?" the gunman asked, growling low into the man's ear. The young warrior sighed loudly as his arousal took on a pulse of its own. The taller man pushed into him again and repeated his question, before licking the mans neck. "Oh...fuck" Cloud managed to murmer, pushing back into Vincents hips.

The gunman growled again, his hands pulling at the young mans trousers, pleased with the response from him. "Shall I continue?" he asked, smiling to himself as he began to suckle the man's neck. Cloud was finding the whole situation overwhelming, and caught up in the moment, he paused and whispered, "What are you going to do?". Vincent smirked at this and leaned in close to the boy, beginning to rotate his hips, making the blonde's move in time with his, "I'm gonna fuck you like an animal" he whispered.

Cloud sighed loudly at his lover's choice of words, and his stomach began to whirl with adrenaline, at the mere thought. Then he stopped to ask, "What about the door?", not wanting to continue if he thought that another member of AVALANCHE might witness their intimacy. Vincent almost chuckled, but decided that might spoil the fire he could feel dancing in his viens, "It's locked" he said, licking the tip of the man's ear, as if to taste him.

One buck of the hips and the young warrior's attention was suddenly brought back to the matter at hand. The gunman's human hand was soon fiddling with the boy's trousers, pulling the boxers beneath them down far enough to allow him access, whilst his claw relieved the tension around the groin of his trousers. "This will hurt..." he found himself saying to the boy, who shook his head, "I don't care".

The gunman's hands found the railing as he steadied himself, before grinding into the boy, who expressed a surprised moan, but shrugged off the pain, in which he found a raw kind a pleasure climbing further into him with every thrust. Soon the pain was unbearable and the pleasure was mind-blowing. Vincent leaned over the boy and pushed himself in and out with every thrust, getting faster, as to block out the pain and shower them with pleasure.

Cloud thought the railing might break if he and Vincent gripped it any harder, but the faster the blows of pain, the more pleasure, and this penetration as promised was worth a broken railing, especially now that the grinding was at it's heaviest yet, and there seemed no turning back as Vincent drove in and out of him. After a few moments of heavy thrusting, the pain dissapeared completely and both men found themselves moving with a new thirst for pleasure.

Cloud's body began to rack violently under the taller man's thrusts as he began to cry for more. "Harder!" he would shout, just above the sound of the machinary, a sense of desperation in his voice, and the gunman would begin to pump in and out of him at an inhuman speed, driving himself and the blonde to the edge.

XxX

Barret Wallace swept a cloth across the gun before him. "Barret? Will you not do that while we're eating?" Tifa asked, scooping out mashed potato from the steel pot tucked under her arm. Barret sighed and hastily stuffed the cloth into his pocket. "Mash potato again?" Yuffie whined, poking the white substance before her with an unenthusiastic finger.

"Would you rather cook?", Cid asked, stuffing a forkfull into his mouth, "Actually, it doesn't matter if you'd rather cook, you'd give us all fuckin' food poisonin'!" he exclaimed, waving his fork in the air.

Cloud began to eat slowly, savouring the sweetness of the food on his tongue. He was still hurting in his lower region, but it was worth it. Sex with Vincent was something other-worldly, he thought as he licked his dry lips. He took another forkful of food before risking a sideways glance at the man beside him.

Vincent sat quietly at the table, staring down at his food. Miss Lockheart sat to his left, and did not appear to be eating either. In fact, he noticed, she'd been staring at his plate of food for the last few moments, a small frown on her lips. Her eyes followed his hand as it reached for a fork and lifted the food to his high collar. Her eyes were still trained on him as human fingers curled around the edge of the material and peeled it away slightly to give the fork better access.

Crimson met deep chocolate as the food met his tongue. Pink graced her face as she looked away from his rising eyebrow. She had risked a questioning look his way when the man faltered. Something made him bite his lip and turn away. _What on earth?_

Vincent felt a brush against his hip. His eyes darted away from the woman before him to the young man staring innocently down at his plate, a small smile gracing his lips.

XxX

Tifa Lockheart piled the plates into the metal sink before her, when she felt something brush past her waist. Vincent held out a plate to her, the visible slither of his face passive as per usual. She felt a familiar blush creep into her face.

XxX

I leave you with that, please review if you can find it in your hearts.

And don't hesitate to donate to the 'Josie Awareness Week', lets all be aware of me, Josie. Thankyou and goodnight!

Feel free to review!

Your friend Madeline.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of it's characters though the story is my own.

XxX

Read, enjoy and review!

Your friend Madeline

XxX

Chapter 7- Closer

"Kiss me" said a husky voice.

Cloud Strife turned into warm arms. Mako blue pools stared up into his kidnapper's glowing eyes. He suddenly felt very small. His hand found the high collar and pulled it down. Handsome features seemed frozen. So pale...

He could not quite read the red orbs, confused perhaps. Cloud was already leaning up to the handsome face, taking his time with frozen gunslinger before him. Finally their lips met, and the ice began to melt. Cloud's lips were warm as they pressed into him, making the coldness subside a little. Then he pulled away and the warmth subsided along with his pulse.

"Vincent?" a soft voice grazed his ears. A cold wind whipped about them and the boy tugged the man towards him. "Yes?".

"Are you cold?" asked the blonde, holding the man before him, both hands keeping a light hold on black sleeves. Vincent could pull away if he wanted to, but the boys gaze and soft words were enough to keep him where he stood on deck. He almost chuckled at the boys question, at the irony. But yes, he was cold. He was always cold.

"I should be more concerned about you" he said, gently skimming the blondes bare arms with his human hand. Cloud looked up at him with a sad gaze. "Your hand is cold" he said, watching the elegant fingers fall back to the man's side, before taking them in his own.

Vincent watched with facination as their fingers entwined and the blonde pulled him forward into his embrace. "I'm no longer cold".

Cloud smiled, sighing silently into the gunslinger's shoulder. "Good". Their lips met once more, "Better" murmered the taller man.

The boy before him held him where he stood, with no particular strength, just the magnetism that seemed to freeze him in place. Then he felt the fire. Lips of purity and of warmth, fighting off the cold. A fire so blazing and passionate, that the gunslinger found himself believing that warmth could last an eternity.

XxX


	8. An Apology And Proposal

Okay, so firstly I apologise.

Chapter 8 was crap, and I hated it as much as you. It's been deleted.

As an apology and peace offering, I am willing to give the story an alternate twist.

So, chapter 9 is the beginning of the continuation of Moonlit Camp. Please please please feel free to email or message me your ideas.

I hate being disappointed as much as the next person.

ALL ideas, pictures, lyrics (good lyrics) welcome.

I am also on Deviantart, so send me links via FanFic.

Yours truly,

Madeline.

xx


	9. Chapter 8

Enjoy…

XxX

"Let's play a game…" spoke the gunslinger.

Cloud could see the hints of what might be behind the playful tone. The room was full to the brim that evening, as they settled in the booth of the bar. The rest of AVALANCHE paid no attention to the tender lips, almost smothering the blonde's neck.

The warriors were turned to the open spaced setting. All eyes but two pairs turned to the elegant brunette on the piano. The mood of the place was tender. Candles lit in every corner, wine at the fingertips of lover's soft embrace.

They had made themselves acquainted in the small town whose name had been soon forgotten, as the night owls drank into the evening.

XxX

Any inspiration?

Contact me,

Madeline x


	10. Chapter 9

Filling plot holes…

Enjoy!

Haunted

Cloud awoke within the warm embrace of his gunslinger. Light broke across the covers and the blonde didn't dare think of what he had done the previous night. Within the first few moments, he had gathered that they were still in some unknown town, inhabiting the local hotel.

Had had a few concerns…He and Vincent were not only in the same room but sharing a double bed, which meant that they had specifically paid for a bed for two- not a good sign.

Had the others suffered the same blurred awakening? Not quite knowing how badly they had acted when drunk.

"Go back to sleep" spoke a soft voice behind him.

But Cloud had already collected his thoughts, pulling himself away from the warmth of the bed, and the touch of his lover. He was already pulling on clothes even as the gunslinger pulled back the covers for him, exposing a vast plain of skin…so inviting.

He had lost the warmth of sleep, the clouded visions of indulging once more in Vincent.

The tender safety that had filled him was slowing being consumed by uncertainty.

It was almost as if he'd forgotten…how could he?

She was gone.

XxX


	11. Chapter 10

I can only hope this chapter is a consolation for the long wait.

Enjoy...

XxX

The group had made steady progress over the following week. A great sense of justice and reason seemed to follow them everywhere. The people they had saved were rebuilding their lives and it hadn't mattered that they'd not been recognised for their great deeds because the truth stayed with them that they'd won. However, it was beginning to dawn on them that the fear and destruction that lay in the shadow of Sephiroth threatened to spread once more and though this chance was small, they had to keep on top of things, if not for the greater good, then for _her_.

Despite the high spirits of the group, Cloud was beside himself with guilt. The state he'd worked himself into had spread concern among his friends. Even now as they settled beside their tents, warm and content by the fire, the blonde seemed distant.

"Go back to the tent" a low voice murmured near by, below the noise of the group. Cloud recognised the voice to belong to Vincent, and raised his gaze. The gunslinger gave him a firm look telling him not to argue, and the blonde retreated to their tent without hesitation.

The small two to three man tents were pitched a short distance from the fire, but that was fine with Cloud, as this was also some distance from the group. He'd settled onto the sheets in the darkness, only when the dark-haired man had joined him did he relax. They lay down together at stared hopelessly at the roof of the tent, knowing that something needed to be discussed.

"If you can't forgive yourself then there's little hope for us all;" the gunner had begun, his voice rich with knowing and a kindness Cloud had not often witnessed, "the group need you to be strong, even now." The boy raised a hand to sooth the ache around his eyes, "Did you ever forgive yourself?"

Vincent considered the question for a moment, before brushing the dark strands from his eyes. "No. I never _will_ forgive myself, but I am not in a position where people look to me for strength" he said this though his tone was not accusing.

The blonde nodded in agreement though it did not seem to Vincent that he did agree. "You're tired" the raven-haired man eventually stated, pulling back the covers of Cloud's bed before turning his attention back to the boy. Through the extremely dim light, Cloud could just make out the ghostly pale face of Vincent as the man kneeled beside him. Slender fingers, exposed from their usual glove, reached down to tug at his jumper, helping the blonde remove it completely. Then metal digits slipped around the buckle of his belt, pulling it away. At last those careful skilled hands relieved him of his trousers, boots and socks.

Soon Cloud was lying naked beneath the man's gaze, cold and shivering. Longing flicked in the crimson eyes that bore down onto him. The blonde slipped beneath the cold sheets, keeping a large segment of material pulled back in invitation. Vincent let go of the breath he hadn't realised to be holding before reaching up to his own clothes. The blonde slid out of the warmth to assist the taller man. Hands collided in a rush to relieve the flesh from the bonds of the material. When finally the older man was stripped down too, lips met, hands fumbling the two men fell into bed.

The struggling and thrashing was rushed and silent as the men fed their needs. The blonde straddled his lover, dipping down to bite the calling flesh. Teeth sank into the heat of the man's body, the blonde delighting in the writhing of the body in question. He licked the skin as he pulled away and continued his assault.

Vincent could not bare it any longer. He ached to drive into the boy. He tackled the boy onto his back, concentrating his weight as growled deep in his throat. "Teasing me is a bad idea. Behave or you won't get a thing out of me" came the husky voice, in a low, serious tone. The blonde's stomach fluttered at being told off and decided that he would change the gunslinger's mind. He pulled away from Vincent's weight long enough to get onto all fours beneath the man. He could imagine the questioning look on the face above him. Vincent held an intense gaze on the back of the boy's head as he licked his lips in defiance. The blonde spread his knees a little and thrust backwards into the beast's hard need. Closing the gap between their bodies, the boy began his slow, teasing movements, before spreading his legs enough to allow the thick column to press between him. The gasps above him indicated that a lot of noise was being suppressed as he continued his slow torture, pressing the heat of his entrance hard into the man. Vincent's growl ended with an aching plea, his eyes fluttering and his back arched over temptation.

The whimpering stopped as the gunslinger came to some coherent thought, _fuck hard_. He grasped the blonde's hips, making the boy poise in anticipation. One hand found his painfully hard limb and positioned it at Cloud's entrance. Without a second thought he dove deep into the boy, swelling with pleasure. _So tight._

XxX

Hope you enjoyed. I will update soon!

Review if you care to.


End file.
